kndfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kids Next Door Operatives
List of all Individual Operatives by Numbuh * Numbuh 1-2 (Formerly Sector B 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 0 (Founder of the 7th Age of the KND) * Numbuh 0.1 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.2 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.3 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.4 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 0.5 (Sector Z Operative) * Numbuh 1 (Leader of Sector V, Representative of Earth in Galactic KND) * Numbuh $1.50 an Hour (Student Lawyer) * Numbuh 1-Love (Leader of Sector J) * Numbuh 2 (Sector V 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 2x4 (2x4 Tech Officer and Judge) * Numbuh 3 (Sector V Diversionary Tactical Officer) * Numbuh 4 (Sector V Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist) * Numbuh 5 (Sector V Stealth Tactical Officer) * Numbuh 6 (Sector V Honorary Operative, Undercover Agent * Numbuh 7 (Reporter in Sector L) * Numbuh 8a and 8b (Formerly Sector V Identical Twin Operatives) * Numbuh 9 (Former Sector V '''Operative, Teen Operative) * Numbuh 10 (Leader of '''Sector L) * Numbuh 10-Speed (Leader of KND Central Bike Hub) * Numbuh 11 (Former Leader of''' Sector V', Traitor) * Numbuh 11-Teen (Leader of '''Sector P.h.d'.) * Numbuh 12 (Traitor to the KND) * Numbuh 13 (Sector N Klutz) * Numbuh 14 (Leader of Sector N and Numbuh 13 Damage Control) * Numbuh 15 (Sector N Operative) * Numbuh 16 (Operative in Sectors N) * Numbuh 16-E (Operative in Sector EG) * Numbuh 17 (Possible Leader of Sector EG) * Numbuh 18 (Sector EG 'Operative) * Numbuh 19 ('Sector EG 'Operative) * Numbuh 19th Century (Long-Lost Operative) * Numbuh 20 ('Sector K '''Operative) * Numbuh 20-E (Operative in '''Sector EG) * Numbuh 20-Love (Sector J Operative) * Numbuh 20/20 (Moon Base Marksman) * Numbuh Change For a 20 (Moon Base Cafeteria Cashier) * Numbuh 21 (Sector K Operative) * Numbuh 22 (Sector K 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 23 (Sector K Operative, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent) * Numbuh 24 (KND Infantry & Contest Winner) * Numbuh 28 (KND Operative) * Numbuh 30c (Sector H 2x4 Tech Officer, Traitor) * Numbuh 34 (Sector X Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist) * Numbuh 35 (Moon Base Communications Officer) * Numbuh 36 (Moon Base Mission Filer and Security Chief) * Numbuh 41 (Moon Base Investigator) * Numbuh 42 (Sector X 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 43 (Moon Base Investigator) * Numbuhs 44a & 44b (Moon Base Infantry) * Numbuh 45 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 46 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 47 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 48 (Leader of Sector C) * Numbuh 48 Flavors (Moon Base Ice Cream Distributor, Traitor) * Numbuh 49 (Sector C '''Operative) * Temporary Numbuh 49 (Lizzie) * Numbuh 53 (Artic Prison Guard) * Numbuh 58 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 59 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 60 (Arctic Base Commander, Drill Sergeant) * Numbuh 64 (Possible '''Sector J 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 64.740 (Undersea Research Facillity Scientist) * Numbuh 65 (Leader of Sector F) * Numbuh 65.3 (Moon Base Mission Assigner) * Numbuh 66 (Sector F 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 67 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 68 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 69 (Sector F Operative) * Numbuh 71.562 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh 74.239 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh 77.328 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 78 (Leader of Sector X) * Numbuh 79.512 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 80 (Eccentric 2x4 Tech Salesman) * Numbuh 8x10 (Former KND News Photographer) * Numbuh 83 (Sector W Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer) * Numbuh 84 (Sector W Yo-Yo Tactical Specialist) * Numbuh 85 (Self-Proclaimed Freak Show of''' Sector W') * Numbuh 86 (Head of Decomissioning, Global Tactical Officer of the KND Moonbase) * Numbuh 88 (Moon Base Spy) * Numbuh 92 (Moon Base Pilot) * Numbuh 93 (Moon Base Pilot) * Numbuh 99 (Decomissioning Squad Pilot) * Numbuh 100 (Former Supreme Leader of the KND) * Numbuh 10-Squared (Former 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 101 (Head Curator at KND Museum) * Numbuh 112 ('Sector J''' Mango Smoothie Provider) * Numbuh 116 (Kids Next Door Moonbase Guard) * Numbuh 123 (Creator of Thumbercise!) * Numbuh 142 (Leader of Sector T) * Numbuh 143 (Sector T Operative) * Numbuh 149 (Sector T 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 161 (Sector T Operative) * Numbuh 168 (Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 189 (Yipper card player of Sector Y) * Numbuh 190 (Second In Command of Sector Y) * Numbuh 191 (KND Museum Earwax Sculptor) * Numbuh 192 (Leader of''' Sector Y)' * Numbuh 199 (2X4 Technology Officer of '''Sector Y') * Numbuh 202 (Sector G 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 206 (Recomissioned Operative) * Numbuh 222 (2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 222.2 (Former Sector M 2x4 Tech Officer) * Numbuh 247 (KND Operative) * Numbuh 274 (Former KND Supreme Leader, Teen Operative) * Numbuh 275 (Undersea Research Facility Scientist) * Numbuh 321 (Moon Base Mission Control Officer) * Numbuh 362 (KND Supreme Leader, Best Spy of the KND Moonbase) * Numbuh 363 (Leader of Sector W, Most-Hated Operative) * Numbuh 398 (Kids Next Door Moonbase Guard) * Numbuh 411 (Leader of Sector PR) * Numbuh 440 (Official KND Blog Updater) * Numbuh 518 (Possible Sector C 'Leader) * Numbuh 888 ('Sector C Operative) * Numbuh 999 (First Female Operative) * Numbuh 1,600 (Future Sector V Leader) * Numbuh 5,000 (Future Sector V Operative) *Numbuh 6,700 (Future Sector V Operative) * Numbuh 20,000 (Undersea Research Facility Guard) * Numbuh 50 Million B.C. (Alamode Chief Archeologist) * Numbuh Eleventy Billion (Tom Warburton as an Operative) * Numbuh Infinity (KND Diplomat, Splinter Cell Member) * Numbuh Ezekiel (Sector A Operative) * Numbuh Jebadiah (Leader of Sector A) * Numbuh Rebecca (Sector A Operative) * Numbuh T (Former Sector V Operative) * Numbuh VO5 (Chief Hairstylist at Haircut Headquarters) * Numbuh Ouch (Defense Against Spanking instructor) ALL SECTORS Sectors are GROUPS, ect. found all around the world and some of the dimensions in space that work as most operatives' GROUP of operations and a group of operatives reside in each of them. It seems that each country has at least one sector. LOTS OF IT ARE PRIVATE SECTORS AND UNKNOWN SECTORS ACCORDING TO THE KND ORGANIZATION. *Sector A - Amish Farm *Sector ALG - Algeria *Sector B - Brazil *Sector BF - Burkina Faso *Sector C - China *Sector CA - Canada *Sector D - Denmark *Sector E - England *Sector EC - Ecuador *Sector EG- Egypt *Sector F - France *Sector FL - Florida *Sector G - Germany *Sector GR - Greece *Sector H - Hawaii *Sector - HH *Sector I - India *Sector J - Jamaica *Sector JA - Japan *Sector K - Kansas *Sector KE - Kenya *Sector KSA - Saudi Arabia *Sector L - Illinois *Sector M - Massachusetts *Sector ME - Mexico *Sector N - Tennessee *Sector NI - Niger *Sector O - Oman *Sector P - Pompeii *Sector P.h.d. *Sector PR - Puerto Rico *Sector Q - Qatar *Sector R - Russia *Sector S - Singapore *Sector SA - South Africa *Sector SO - Somalia *Sector SU - Sudan *Sector SW - Switzerland *Sector T - Texas *Sector TA - Tanzania *Sector U - Guatemala *Sector V - Virginia *Sector VE - Venezuela *Sector W - West Virginia *Sector X - Louisiana *Sector Y - Mindanao Isle *Sector Z - Arizona * Category:Lists